Backwards Affairs
by Miko Jaganshi
Summary: Some strange, anonymous invitations start showing up within the Spirit Detective's group. They have been invited to a special occasion, but the intentions of the host may be murder. Yaoi warning K&H.
1. Default Chapter

Backwards Affairs  
Chapter 1: A Long Awaited Invitation  
By Miko Jaganshi  
  
"Hn." he muttered as his red eyes scanned the piece of paper. He wasn't quite sure how to reply to it.HeâEd never been invited to anything before. Especially something labeled as a special occasion.  
"Whatever..." he tossed the paper over his shoulder and watched it float lightly down towards the grass. Hiei didn't need some stupid invitation. He watched to make sure it was really gone for good as he crouched in a tree in the park near his kitsune's house. Speaking of his kitsune, school should be ending soon.(School... Stupid ningen thing.) he thought. He glared at the empty space in front of him for a while, then fled the park moving as fast as he could, which in fact was quite fast. He finally slowed and rested in a tall pine tree overlooking the High School. This was Red's school. For many seemingly endless minutes, Hiei stared at the vacant basketball court on the school campus.  
"Basketball....hn." Kurama had tried to tell him about this ningen game before, but it only resulted in him developing a hate for orange, inflatable spheres. Actually, Hiei had a particularly clear memory of trying to play basketball with Kurama. He tried his best, without his katana, but in the end succomed to Kurama's superior playing skills. By a landslide. And Kurama hadn't even boasted as he usually did. He just said "Oh it's nothing.I'll teach you to play later, Quickfire."  
"Hm?" Hiei was suddenly awakened back to his tall pine tree when the fairly large Shuuichi Minamino fan club emerged from the double doors. I must be on my way now. Save the rest for me for later... Kurama sweetly called to a certain blonde ningen female as he nibbled one of the many pieces of chocolate she offered him.  
She melted. "No problem...."  
Hiei grunted to attract the fox's attention. "Hn. It worked."  
"Hello Firefly." he flashed out one of those gorgeous smiles very few,even close to him, viewed. He hopped over to Hiei's tree. "You waited for me?" he gestured to his chest. "Again? Youâ're so sweet." (And you're blatantly vain.) "Only for you, Greeneyes..." he whispered in a hoarse growl.  
Is that an invitation? he asked quietly, his eyes glittering.  
"To what?" He waved it off. "Oh never mind, you."  
He shrugged. 


	2. The Ogre is Invited

Backwards Affairs  
Chapter 2: The Ogre Is Invited  
By Miko Jaganshi  
  
A very puzzled look came over Kuwabara's face as he read the top of the piece of paper. "Let see...me? Invited to a..." he paused. "Special occasion? Wow...I am important.."  
"Important?" his elder sister Shizuru waltzed by the open doorway with a newly lit cigarette in her mouth. "Ha! They probably need some klutz to hand out drinks!" she guffawed and tapped the end of her cigarette. Ashes fell to the floor.  
He jumped up. "Hey watch it, sis!" He clenched his fists to keep from doing something against his code of honor. "Baka ona." He glanced around to make sure he was alone. (Good..some peace and quiet...) He realized. (Whoa. This could be really important. I gotta see if Urameshi knows about this.)  
"Im at Urameshis!! Shizuru, tell mom, okay?" he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, and not to his sister's surprise, the invitation fell out of his pocket.  
"Wait, baby bro! You dropped your invitation!!" she yelled following him waving the piece of paper in one hand, a cigarette in the other. 


	3. secret loving

Backwards Affairs  
Chapter 3: Secret Loving  
By Miko Jaganshi  
  
Botan edged slowly into the office. "Lord Koenma? You wanted to see me?" she played coyly with a stray strand of her light blue hair.  
The swivel chair behind the enormous desk in front of her turned around revealing none other.  
"Yes... a mildly seductive look appeared on his face. A sort of luring, challenging grin with raised eyebrows expression.  
She glanced around nervously fingering the sleeves of her kimono. "Not now, Koenma Sir. If anyone found out...I mean..." Botan tried her best to discourage their very naughty and secretive affair. But sometimes she just couldn't help herself. "Last time I got lipstick on your shirt."  
He put a slim finger to his lip, tapping, tapping... "True....very true... he then closed his eyes and smiled as much as one could with a passifier in the mouth. "You'll just have to be more careful next time!"  
"Koenma" she started looking very distressed.  
He spun back around and flicked his wrist in the air. "Ah ah ah! I'm busy. I just wanted to give you this!" he slapped his hand down on the desk and forcefully pushed an envelope across it addressed to a certain "Miss Botan."  
"It came this morning, but from whom, I don't know."  
She found her eyes suddenly widening and she reached out a trembling hand to lift up the strange letter. "Um...okay...weird.." the ferry girl licked her finger and pulled up the flap on the back of the envelope. (Who could it be from? I'd love to flatter myself, really...but no one sends me letters...especially to Miss Botan..)  
Koenma, still at his desk, found himself watching her, every second resisting his urge to pull her down under his desk right there. One lone bead of sweat trailed down his face, and he wiped it away with his handkerchief before it could drop to the floor. Her eyes moved left, right, down as she took in what she was reading.  
"It's an invitation to a........special occasion." Botan calmly raised her gaze. "Did you receive one, Lord?" her eyebrows rose.  
He waved a letter in the air with an emotionless expression on his face. He used this face when he was either extremely excited, or extremely frightened. "Hm."  
With a high pitched screech, Botan's face exploded with happiness. "Well as you know I'm a party animal!!" she squeaked pointing her index fingers down underneath her top lip, imitating fangs. Then she abruptly threw her hands in the air. "Oh, I can't wait!! Floolwing that," she rushed out mumbling something along the lines of what will I wear?  
Koenma sighed and leaned his pale face on one slender arm on his desk. "I lose many beautiful women that way...." 


	4. Waking the Dimwit

Backwards Affairs  
Chapter 4: Waking The Dimwit  
By:Miko Jaganshi  
  
"Hi! This is Urameshi Atsuko. If you think I'm home now, either you don't know me very well, you have the wrong number, or I have a horrid hangover from partyin' and boozin' late last night. Well, you know what to do!" the answering machine beeped three times and a familiar voice spoke to a sleeping Yusuke.  
"Yusuke?" It was Kayko Yukimura. Sort of his girlfriend, although he would never admit it. "Yusuke, I know you're there. Wake up you lazy bum!"  
One rough hand hand reached out from under the covers, its origin unseen,and slowly and lazily grasped the phone.  
"Mmmm...ello?" the receiver disappeared beneath the covers.  
"Yusuke, get up. It's noon already! Don't waste your Sunday!" there was a very irritating tone in her voice.  
"Geez, Kayko! Gimme a break! Some people sleep on the weekends-" he trailed off as he found an envelope in his hand from his young, floozy mom. "Huh?"  
Atsuko sank into their couch with the television remote in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "Dunno.." she mumbled. "It was just laying on the step so I brought it in." she moaned with pure exhaustion.  
"Hold on Kayko. I got a letter..." he looked it over quizically.Opening it, he put the phone between his shoulder and his cheek while Kayko continued to loudly lecture him. "You goin' Kayko? To this...."special occasion?" he snapped his fingers in attempt to remember the word.  
"Of course! It sounds important...." she slowed to a stop. Then Yusuke leaped out of his bed so fast, it even startled Atsuko, his mother.  
"Well then, here I come! I'll meet ya at the park, Kayko?"  
"Alright." she agreed hesitantly."Bye Yusuke!"  
"Kay, bye mom!" he ran out the door, somehow in his clothes, not pajamas, and vaulted over the side of the apartment building to land in a graceful crouch. And off he went. Atsuko flicked her wrist lazily. "Later...whatever..just make sure you don't die..again." she said as she took in a puff of her cigarette and changed the television to her soap opera channel. 


	5. Brining the news to the Makai

Backwards Affairs  
Chapter 5: Bringing the News To The Makai  
By Miko Jaganshi  
  
Yusuke hummed excitedly as he watched and waited for Kayko, his "almost" girlfriend.  
"Hn. You came too? Great..." Hiei strode towards him wearing his trademark scowl. "And I thought maybe I could have a moment of peace and quiet on this expedition." he folded his chiseled arms over his chest in a mix between disgust and amusement. "Guess I thought wrong..."  
"Oi! Back off, shorty! If you keep up this attitude, none of us'll get any peace and quiet!" the tall carrot topped boy to the side of Yusuke finally spoke through clenched teeth after remaining silent as if in deep thought for the past few minutes.  
The fire youkai turned, his body at an unnatural slant with his arms at a slight angle to be held behind him. "And what're you going to do about it?" his eyes gleamed with the ferocity of Makai flames. Only silence came from Kuwabara's direction. "Hn. Just as I thought." Hiei confirmed.  
Suddenly, to end the confrontation, Kurama sauntered towards them with grace only a youko could hold. His jewel-like eyes glistened and he beamed, as usual, in his polite, gentlemanly manner. "Ah. I see the four of us were all invited to this said event. Personally," he pulled his invitation out of his coat pocket, frowned confusedly and his eyes raked through the contents again. "Personally, I did some research to find out just exactly who sent these out to us." he shrugged, maintaining a cheerful disposition as he continued to grin. "Unfortunately, the Reikei library is not as beneficial as one's ears hear."  
"Really?" Kuwabara groaned with disappointment. Kurama nodded and he sullenly turned his wishful gaze to the grass underneath him. "That sucks. I mean it would've been helpful to know who sent these things. That way if their intentions weren't good ones," he looked up at his three waiting friends, "we'd at least know how to deal with them."  
Yusuke shifted his weight onto his left side. "What makes you think the ones holding this event would have bad intentions?"  
Kurama interjected with a small frown as he supported his chin with his hand. "Actually, as a matter of fact, I was also having bad thoughts about this. It just seems so suspicious...." he trailed off. "Hn." Hiei grunted, followed by a short period of silence. And then a familiar high-pitched squeal shattered it into a thousand pieces.  
"Hello, everyone!" Botan, as chipper as always, wobbled over to the three boys and waved happily. As soon as she got close enough to see clearly, Yusuke realized there were five other people with her. They were Kayko, Koenma, Yukina, Shizuru, and a very strange looking woman named Mukuro.  
"What're you doing here?" Yusuke asked stupidly even though he knew most of them were coming. He looked expectantly towards Mukuro who just blushed and looked embarrassedly away.  
"What do you mean, Yusuke? You know why we're here..." Kayko stated.  
"We were all invited...just as well as you were." said Koenma with a twitch of impatience in his voice. He paused and glanced at Shizuru who, as always, was breathing in her cigarette smoke and exhaling it out like dragon's breath through her nose.  
"Oh. Right. Well, I came to bring you yours,bro. You dropped it in a hurry to leave the house." she reached over and handed Kuwabara his invitation that was soaked through with water. He looked up questioningly at his sister giving her a what-happened-here look. She shrugged and gave him a sheepish grin. "You dropped it in a puddle."  
Hiei decided to break his and Mukuro's awkward moment and spoke. "You were invited, Mukuro?" he asked calmly, perfectly aware of the very annoyed look on Kurama's face. He truly couldn't figure out why only one of the three Makai leaders would be invited. Only one. The other two appeared to have not been invited...why? Hiei thought. He glanced to Kurama whose face hid the same question.  
"Yes, but there's something strange about the choice of those invited.." she looked up at the eerily smoky, gray sky. Black clouds were hovering about letting only the tiniest bit of sunlight through, ultimately giving the day a very bad omen. Her face tilted back down now focusing on Hiei. She shrugged and extended her bionic arms in a inquiring position. "I can't for the life of me figure out why only I was invited. What about Yomi and Raizen?" Kurama shuddered at the sound of the name "Yomi". Hiei saw it out of the corner of his eyes and he placed a supportive hand on Kurama's trembling shoulder.  
"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it." Hiei commented seriously. He peeked over at Yukina who appeared to be occupied chatting happily with Kuwabara. Hiei wanted terribly to break them up. He never wanted that big oaf near his dainty little sister. But, on the contrary, he wanted her to be happy. This was what seemed to make her happy. So after shooting Kuwabara a freezing cold scowl, he turned back to his own lover, who had gotten over his episode.  
Yusuke sat up, brushed himself off and yawned hugely. "So we gonna get goin' now? They won't wait for us." He took Kayko's hand, who promptly smacked him and he started off in the direction away from town and towards the forest.  
Shizuru turned to Botan in confusion and asked her why they were going into the forest. Botan only giggled. "Don't you remember anything about the Makai?" no response. Botan shook her head in disbelief. "We have to open a portal where the other humans won't see. We don't want to get caught."  
"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Shizuru chuckled. As she looked forward, the boys ahead of her had stopped shortly. This caused Kayko to bump into Yusuke who appeared to make a rude comment about the good feeling of the pressure of Kayko's bust against his back and was rewarded with a slap across his face. Kuwabara's eyes darted back and forth nervously to make sure there were no fellow ningens nearby. He knew they had to be very careful when they were in the Ningenkai. No one could know that there was another world inhabited by frightening beings called demons. If would be the end of humanity as they knew it.  
Kurama quickly became impatient with Kuwabara's "dilly-dallying" as he would call it and pushed ahead of him to rip open a portal. he extended one clawed finger and slowly tore through the air. To Shizuru and Kayko's (whom had never seen this done before) surprise, a hole began to open in the air revealing a new world beyond the cracks. Both of the girls' mouths dropped to the ground as Hiei tenderly ushered Kurama through the portal. Kuwabara jumped through slowly followed by a slyly grinning Yusuke, a very cautious Yukina, an always chipper Botan, and a laid back Mukuro who seemed used to using portals. Once all had entered the Makai, they peered up towards a giant castle in the distance that seemed to beckon them closer.  
"Well," Yusuke started calmly, "let's go. They won't wait for us." They all set off headed in the direction of their next adventure. 


	6. Arrival

Backwards Affairs  
Chapter 6: Arrival  
By Miko Jaganshi  
  
As the group drew closer and closer to the strange looking castle, they began to hear evidence of a party. Loud laughing, music, and every once in a while, a drunken, stumbling figure in a window. It took the group a long half hour to finally reach the castle gates. And when they did, everyone was glad.  
"Uh. Here..." Yusuke handed the guard his invitation. The burly man's face was concealed by a mask, but as soon as he spoke, Yusuke could tell he had been in the party too. "Go on." He checked everyone's invitations until he came to Kurama. When Kurama approached him, polite as always, the man's face twisted up into a lopsided grin. "Hello there, missy. What's your name?"  
Kurama did not like being mistaken for a girl, but he played along. "Kurama, sir." he said in a overly sweetened voice. "Kurama, eh? Wanna dance with me up there later?" he motioned towards the castle. At this point, Hiei was reaching his boiling spot.  
He snarled angrily, "She's with me." Then he took a hold of Kurama's arm and escorted him to the castle behind everyone else. As soon as they were out of earshot of the castle gate guard, Kurama turned to Hiei. "What was all that fuss about?" he asked.  
Hiei casually answered. "What fuss? You're mine, fox. Get it?" he raised his brow. Kurama turned away, pleased with his answer. "Of course, Hiei. I'm yours." He extended his right arm gracefully and Hiei took it. Arm in arm, the two strutted up to the castle. Kuwabara stopped short when he reached the castle doors. Two doormen, or door demons more like, poisedly grasped the door handles and pulled open the double doors. The sight was fantastic. A gargantuan ballroom, sprinkled with massive, hideously expensive chandeliers. Here and there were vases of roses on each and every table and the people sitting at those tables were dressed up. Much more dressed up than any of the new comers.  
"Oh great. We're underdressed." Kuwabara shuddered. He had a lustful hate for adults who dressed as fancy as these people did. They only dressed up to hide the terrible flaws they secretly possessed.  
"Hm. You're right Kazuma. I feel out of place. Maybe I should go." Yukina timidly squeaked as she turned around to head for the door. Kuwabara"s big, conveniently placed arm stopped her short. "No. Please don't leave.It'll be so boring without you. I don't think I'll survive." he pleaded. She answered with an obedient nod.  
All of the sudden, a very handsome, suave demon strode towards them, the crowd parting quickly on either side of him. He had neatly combed brown hair surrounding a smooth pair of horns, green skin, and a very alluring reptilian tail swishing left and right involuntarily behind him. "Good evening all." His gaze snapped to face Yusuke. "Ah, I presume this is Master Urameshi? And you." he smiled at Kuwabara, Koenma, Kurama and Hiei. "The Masters Kurama, Kuwabara, Koenma and Hiei? Charmed to meet you." He politely shook Kurama's hand. "These must be the Madams Yukina, Botan, Yukimura, Kuwabara and..." he trailed off as his mouth hung wide open. "Madame Mukuro. A most wonderful honor to be in your presence. I am overwhelmed." He bowed graciously to her before he began to talk once more. "There is food on the table and an open bar for your pleasures. Enjoy yourselves. The Masters Yomi and Raizen will speak with you individually."  
Shizuru raised an eyebrow indignantly as he left. "Individually?" she asked sarcastically. "Why does that matter?" Hiei turned solemnly to face her. "If they want to assassinate us or Mukuro, individually is the safest way." He looked over at a small door in the corner where the demon butler had disappeared. "They will definitely try to have us murdered. We must be careful."  
"I concur." Kurama nodded. "Be aware of your surroundings and just who you are with. If you are not careful," he took a step forward and wheeled around facing the rest of his group, "It may be a fatal mistake." The entire group nodded identically. "Now, we all need to split up with a partner." He ordered in a business-like tone. "Yusuke go with Kayko, Yukina go with Kuwabara, Botan with Koenma." He paused in thought, then continued. "Shizuru go with Mukuro, and Hiei and I will be left. Now remember. Have extreme caution." He shook a finger at his friends like a scolding mother.  
All nodded in agreement. Yusuke took Kayko's hand and led her off to the right as everyone else departed as well. They all knew they were in for quite a ride. Suddenly, on the other side of the ballroom from Hiei and Kurama, a nervous look came across the face of Kuwabara when he heard Masters Yomi and Raizen would like to speak with Master Kuwabara now. 


End file.
